Happy!
by Amymi
Summary: Cinta perlahan padam, lalu mati tenggelam.


_Cinta perlahan padam, lalu mati tenggelam._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**_

 _ **Happy! © Amymi**_

 _ **Hope you like it!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Aku mengetuk pintu sebuah rumah yang menjulang di hadapanku. Warnanya kecoklatan, dengan ukiran mewah di tiap sisinya. Pintu ini besar sekali, tentu saja rumahnya pun besar tingkat dua. Rumah dengan cat krem dominan, gaya Eropa yang cukup kental. Melirik ke halamannya yang luas dan megah ini, pasti tukang kebun tak hanya satu orang. Dan aku tahu persis akan hal itu.

Aku melongok lewat jendela di sisi pintu. Samar-samar di dalam rumah sangatlah sepi, hanya terlihat guci-guci besar yang mentereng, sofa besar megah, juga jam dinding tinggi.

Cuaca siang itu sangat terik, aku bersusah payah datang sejauh ini untuk menemuinya di hari musim panas. Aku tidak suka musim panas. Panasnya sangat menusuk kulit, seperti saat ini. Untunglah halaman rumahnya asri dan sejuk, bisa-bisa aku tidak mau pulang juga karenanya.

Bicara soal tuan rumah ini, kemana dia pergi? Mobil hitamnya terparkir di halaman, gerbang juga tidak di kunci, bel dan ketukan dahsyat dariku pun tidak ampuh mendatangkan sang pemilik rumah. Kalau ia memang tidak ada, lantas kemana? Apa ia pergi tidur? Atau ia sedang berenang di kolam renangnya?

Mungkin benar.

Aku memutuskan untuk pulang, tidak mungkin menemuinya hari ini. Atau paling tidak, jika keinginanku masih sekuat hari ini esok aku akan mendatangi kembali kantornya.

Baru saja aku akan berbalik, suara kunci pintu yang terbuka menahanku.

"Kau lagi?" katanya.

Wajahnya kusut sekali. Kerutan di dahinya berlapis-lapis, ekspresinya keheranan melihatku berdiri di ambang pintu rumahnya.

"Hai." Hanya itu yang bisa aku ucapkan. Aku terlalu gugup di depan pria ini.

Selalu.

Ia menyuruhku masuk, meski sepertinya ia enggan. Merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan kehadiranku, ia menatapku tajam seolah aku akan berbuat macam-macam.

Suara _Air Conditioner_ berderung lembut di dalam rumahnya yang sepi.

"Untuk apa kau kesini?"

Matanya tajam seperti biasa. Hidungnya mancung, rahangnya tegas. Rambut hitamnya eksotis sekali. Ia masih menawan seperti dua tahun yang lalu.

Aku menggeleng. "Hanya ingin bertemu. Itu saja."

"Kalau tidak ada perlu, lebih baik kau pulang." Katanya tegas.

Aku tersenyum.

Aku selalu mengingat rumah ini. Sebagaimana sebuah kaset, memoriku mengulang semua kejadian menyenangkan tanpa diminta. Sentuhan-sentuhan itu, kecupan-kecupan itu memenuhi memoriku. Aku tahu rumah ini melebihi siapa pun. Aku pernah mengitarinya bersama dia, dengan semua kenikmatan fisik yang tiada tara. Aku pernah melakukannya dimana pun di rumah ini. Di dapur, di kolam renang, di kamar mandi, di balkon, dan tentu di ranjangnya.

Hatiku sakit, rasanya seperti tertusuk-tusuk mengingat semua itu. Napasku tertahan, dadaku terasa nyeri. Aku benci perasaan memalukan ini, aku tidak tahan lagi. Dia seperti candu, dan aku datang kesini karena satu hal.

"Aku rindu padamu."

Kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibirku. Semua perasaanku tumpah ruah dalam isakan kecilku. Aku ingin melihat bagaimana reaksinya, apakah masih seperti dulu atau tidak.

Ternyata aku benar.

Matanya menyorotkan kemarahan. Ia benar-benar marah.

"Enyahlah, kau pengganggu." Ia tidak punya perasaan, mengatakan kalimat sekejam itu dengan ekspresi angkuh yang menyebalkan. "Aku tak mau kau disini. Pergilah. Aku muak melihatmu."

Aku menggeleng. Ini bukan dia, dia takkan mengatakan hal sekejam itu kepadaku.

"Jangan pernah kau mencari-cari aku! Jangan pernah kau pergi ke kantorku lagi! Memang kau pikir aku tak tahu kau sering ke kantor untuk mencariku dan berulang kali dating kemari?"

Belum aku mengatakan sesuatu, ia sudah menggiringku dengan paksa ke pintu rumahnya. Ia mendorongku dengan kasar.

"Berhentilah seperti itu. Apa kau pikir aku akan tersentuh melihatmu?"

"Tunggu! A-aku…"

"Pergilah lelaki murahan!" teriaknya sembari membanting pintu dengan amat keras. Tepat di depan wajahku.

Aku menunduk, tangisan yang semula hanya isakan kecil berubah menjadi lolongan panjang. Aku menyebut namanya berulang kali, memohonnya agar mendengarkan aku. Aku duduk bersimpuh sambil memukul pintu berulang kali sampai aku lelah. Wajahku basah karena berlinangan air mataku yang tak mau berhenti.

Namun, sampai aku mati pun ia takkan keluar dari rumah ini.

.

.

.

Selang beberapa hari kemudian aku pergi ke pantai. Aku ingin memulihkan segala perasaanku, segalanya, semua perasaan yang menyakiti hatiku. Aku ingin membuat diriku lepas dari segala keterpurukan hari itu, bahkan aku tak mau mengingatnya kembali.

Aku yakin aku bisa. Aku takkan goyah. Dalam perjalanan aku tersenyum oleh tingkah orang-orang di dalam bis yang satu tujuan denganku. Semua orang bergembira, mereka semua pergi bertamasya. Aku juga tertawa-tawa melihat pasangan sesama jenis di depanku. Farlan dan Jean, nama mereka. Farlan lelaki yang konyol, namun ia sepertinya dewasa dan bertanggung jawab. Sedangkan Jean –yang sejak tadi sepertinya ingin berkelahi denganku ialah tipikal orang-orang denial, egois, tetapi perhatian. Mereka sepertinya sedang berbulan madu.

Aku tersenyum. Andai aku juga bisa seperti mereka.

Bis berhenti di sebuah penginapan sederhana. Namun aku berbalik arah menuju pantai. Jean meneriaki aku, aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya membalas bahwa aku akan menyusulnya.

Mungkin.

Di pinggir pantai aku menemukan sebuah bilik kecil yang entah apa itu. Di depan bilik itu terdapat bangku kayu yang panjang dan terlihat usang. Tapi tak apalah, setidaknya bilik itu bisa ku pakai untuk mengganti pakaianku.

Aku membuka koperku yang ringan. Koper pemberiannya saat kami pergi ke Paris. Di dalam koper itu ada pakaian favoritnya yang ia pilihkan untukku seorang.

Sebuah gaun pernikahan berwarna putih yang sederhana tapi sangat menawan terlihat setelah aku membuka koperku. Gaun tanpa lengan, dengan bunga-bunga kecil di bagian dada atas sebagai pemanis. Aku memakainya dengan susah payah karena seorang diri, meski pada akhirnya aku bisa melakukannya dengan waktu yang cukup lama. Tak lupa aku memakai jepit bunga putih yang serasi dengan gaunku.

Dan aku menautkan sebuah cincin putih pemberiannya yang makin menyempurnakan penampilanku.

"Kau pasti senang melihatku." Kataku lirih.

Aku merogoh _handycam_ di dalam tas kecilku. Baterainya penuh. Sepatu hak lima sentimeter kupakai dengan hati-hati. Ternyata cukup sulit memakainya. Aku pun tertawa kecil sambil tersandung-sandung.

Lalu aku pun keluar.

Pantai di hadapanku ini sungguh indah. Lautnya bersih sekali, pasirnya putih bersih, batu-batu yang mengilap menghiasi bibir pantai, ombaknya yang tenang, suara kicauan burung saling bersahutan. Dan sungguh beruntung, tidak ada siapapun di sana, sehingga tak ada yang akan mentertawakan aku.

Lagi-lagi aku tersenyum. Aku menyukai tempat ini.

Aku menekan tombol _record_ pada _handycam_ di tanganku. Aku ingin mengabadikan momen ini. Aku pun duduk di pasir putih sembari menghadapkan kamera tepat ke wajahku yang aku simpan di atas bangku.

"Hai, ini aku. Eren Jaeger." Kataku saat handycam milikku mulai merekam.

Aku bercerita panjang lebar mengenai keadaanku saat ini. Aku berputar-putar memerlihatkan gaun darinya, memakai jepit rambut dan sepatu darinya, juga memerlihatkan cincin yang ada di jari manis tangan kiriku.

Aku bangga memakainya. Aku bahagia.

Setelah berceloteh panjang lebar, aku menaruh _handycam-ku_ kembali di atas bangku kayu menghadap ke laut yang terbentang luas di depannya. Aku meregangkan tanganku yang terasa sedikit pegal. Lalu aku berjalan menjauh dari sana, menuju bibir pantai.

Aku melepas sepatuku disana. Air laut menyentuh kakiku. Seperti tergelitik, aku tertawa-tawa kegelian. Bagian bawah gaunku basah, tapi aku tidak peduli.

Aku terus berjalan. Air laut sudah mencapai pahaku. Airnya cukup dingin, di musim panas ini memang sangat cocok berenang di laut.

Aku berjalan menjauhi bibir pantai.

Gaunku terlihat seperti ubur-ubur karena terendam air laut.

Aku terus berjalan tanpa henti.

Perlahan semua rasa sakitku hilang. Lalu kakiku tidak menggapai apa-apa.

Aku tak mau berhenti sampai di sini. Maka sekarang aku mengayuh kakiku makin menjauh.

 _Jauh sekali…_

 _Sampai aku kini tidak merasakan apa-apa lagi…_

.

.

.

 **A/N : Terimakasih untuk readers yang sudah membaca kisah (yang mungkin garing) ini. Saya awalnya malu sekali saat akan mempostingnya. Sepertinya banyak typo dan juga bahasa yang tidak baku. Oh ya mungkin alurnya terlalu cepat xD Saya harap readers mau memaafkan** **Ah ya, tentu semuanya belum paham awal kisah ini terjadi. Jadi saya sudah siapkan epilog di bawah ini. Tapi diepilog ini sudut padangnya Orang ketiga.**

 **Sekian dari saya. Terimakasih banyak dan salam sayang!**

 **-Amymi-**

.

.

.

Seorang Dokter ahli gangguan jiwa bernama Hanji termenung menatap sekeping CD di atas mejanya. Rekannya –Erwin Smith, seorang Dokter ahli bedah menceritakan sebuah kasus. Erwin tidak bercerita secara mendetail, ia lebih bercerita mengenai seorang pria muda yang meninggal seminggu yang lalu.

Erwin memintanya menonton sebuah video yang ada di dalam kepingan CD itu. Erwin juga berkata bahwa ia percaya Hanji akan tersentuh. Hanji yang awalnya ogah menontonnya menjadi penasaran juga setelah Erwin mengatakan video ini ada hubungannya dengan salah satu pasiennya di rumah sakit ini, dan juga jangan lupakan ekspresi kesedihan yang jarang Erwin perlihatkan kepada siapapun.

Astaga, memang apa isi CD ini?

Setelah menekan tombol-tombol _DVD Portable_ , Hanji duduk tenang di meja kerjanya sembari menyeruput es kopi.

Di awal, video itu tidak memerlihatkan apa-apa. Hanya monitor hitam saja. Tetapi selang beberapa detik, tampaklah pemandangan pantai yang asri.

"Oh, sudah mulai." Kata Hanji.

Tiba-tiba muncul sesosok lelaki di layar.

" _Hai, ini aku. Eren Jaeger_." Senyum seseorang bernama Eren itu melebar.

Hanji terhipnotis.

Orang ini lelaki, tetapi memakai gaun wanita.

Lelaki ini begitu manis, usianya mungkin sekitar dua puluh dan dua puluh empat. Hidungnya mancung, kulitnya yang sedikit kecoklatan sangat eksotis, rambutnya coklat tua yang halus. Hanji sangat menyukai matanya yang indah. Sangat indah berwarna hijau kebiruan. Seperti permata, bulat, besar dan bersinar.

" _Aku tidak tahu video ini akan sampai kepadamu atau tidak. Tapi aku harap kau dapat melihatnya_."

Eren berbicara kepada siapa?

" _Kau tahu, aku tidak mengerti dirimu…"_

Eren menggembungkan pipinya yang gembil. Ia duduk di depan sebuah bilik kecil lalu menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

" _Aku sudah berusaha menemuimu. Aku ingin tahu ada apa denganmu selama ini. Sudah dua tahun aku memendam semuanya, bertanya-tanya apa yang kau pikirkan tentangku. Aku tidak tahu, aku bingung bagaimana menghadapimu._

" _Aku selalu menunggu hari bertemu denganmu. Aku selalu memimpikan hari itu. Aku selalu berharap saat kita bertemu kau akan berubah dan menerimaku. Tapi tempo hari kau mengusirku bagai kucing jalanan. Aku hanya memerlukan penjelasanmu agar aku pun mengerti apa yang kau inginkan. Kau mendiamkan aku, kau memusuhiku."_

Ekspresi Eren berubah sendu.

" _Tapi tidak apa. Mungkin itu yang kau inginkan. Dan kalau aku boleh berkata jujur, aku ingin bercerita. Dua tahun ini sangat berat untukku. Hubungan kita sudah tersebar. Publik semua tahu bahwa aku adalah simpananmu. Teman-teman di kampusku memusuhiku karena aku seorang simpanan, terlebih seorang gay. Tak ada yang mau berteman denganku, walau aku punya Armin dan Mikasa. Semua memandangku rendahan, semua mentertawakan aku. Dan semua berita itu sampai ke telinga Ibu dan Ayah. Ayah marah besar, ia menamparku. Ia mengusirku pula dari rumah. Aku memohon pada Ibuku yang selalu membelaku, tapi ia pun sama. Ibu tidak mau bicara padaku. Aku pergi dari rumah selamanya._

" _Tapi aku senang, kau tidak bernasib sepertiku. Aku khawatir sekali saat hubungan kita diketahui publik. Kau seorang Direktur Utama di perusahaanmu, kau mempunyai istri yang cantik. Aku bersyukur semua bawahanmu tak menganggap rendah padamu, begitu pula pernikahanmu yang kupikir baik-baik saja. Setelah itu kau punya anak, bukan? Aku turut bahagia untukmu."_

Air mata mengalir dari pelupuk mata Eren. Secara tidak sadar Hanji meremas kemeja di sebelah dada kirinya.

" _Aku berjuang hidup sendirian. Aku tidak tahu menjadi simpananmu sekaligus seorang penyuka sesama jenis akan dikucilkan seperti ini. Tetapi aku tidak pernah menyesalinya meski aku dibenci semua orang. Aku melamar kerja, dan mereka tahu aku siapa. Aku pun tak di terima meskipun mereka tahu aku lebih dari mampu. Untunglah aku bertemu dengan Sir Erwin. Ia memberiku uang saku dengan syarat aku harus membantunya di rumah sakit. Aku bersyukur, setidaknya aku tidak mati kelaparan._

" _Hey, coba lihat! Aku memakai gaun pemberianmu. Aku juga memakai sepatu, jepit dan cincin ini. Dulu kau selalu berkata ingin menikahiku yang memakai semua ini. Hari ini aku memakainya! Apakah aku cantik hari ini?"_

Eren tertawa dan berputar-putar dengan _handycam_ di tangannya. Ia memang cantik dan manis. Hanji tersenyum sumbang.

Lelaki bernama Eren ini pasti tersiksa dalam hidupnya. Dikucilkan, diacuhkan, dibenci, dicaci-maki hanya karena ia simpanan seorang bos dan juga penyuka sesama jenis. Dunia memang kejam, Hanji tahu betul itu.

" _Aku berharap kau ada di sini. Bersamaku. Aku ingin melihatmu. Tidak dengan tatapan jijik seperti biasanya, tetapi dengan tatapan kasih sayang seperti dulu. Aku mohon maafkan aku atas semua yang terjadi, aku harap kau memaafkan aku._

" _Sudah waktunya untukku pergi. Aku sudah tidak mampu berdiri lebih lama. Panas ini menusuk kulitku. Aku ingin kau baik-baik saja, bersama istri dan anakmu. Aku doakan kau sehat selalu. Dan untuk terakhir kalinya izinkan aku mengatakan kalimat yang berulang kali ku tahan di hadapanmu sejak dua tahun terakhir._

 _ **Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu, Levi Ackerman. Aku mencintaimu, dulu, sekarang dan selamanya."**_

Eren tersenyum manis sekali dengan berlinangan air mata. Lalu Eren menaruh kembali handycam tersebut. Ia terlihat berjalan menjauh, mendekati bibir pantai. Membuka sepatunya, ia pun berdiri di sana.

Ia melompat-lompat kecil, entah mengapa. Lalu berjalan semakin jauh.

"Hei, hei! Apa yang kau lakukan nak! Jangan kesana!" Hanji memekik panik sambil menggoyang-goyangkan monitor _DVD Portable-nya_. Layaknya sedang berdiri di dekat Eren, Hanji berteriak kencang sekali.

"Kau mau apa, nak! Berhenti! Kau semakin jauh dari bibir pantai!"

Tapi itu tidak mempan. Yang ia lihat hanya sebuah video. Sekencang apapun Hanji berteriak, ia takkan mampu mengubah apapun.

Eren semakin menjauh. Air sudah sebatas dadanya. Eren tetap menjauh hingga air menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

Satu menit. Dua menit.

Hingga sepuluh menit kemudian, sesuatu muncul di atas permukaan air. Mengambang dan diam tak begerak.

"Tidak!"

Hanji menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Ia melotot.

Astaga, Eren bunuh diri! Bocah manis itu bunuh diri! Astaga…

Hanji meneteskan air matanya.

Hanji mengerti betul bagaimana perasaan Eren. Putus asa, merasa ditinggalkan, sudah tiada harapan. Ia dikucilkan, dibenci, dicaci-maki, dihina. Orang-orang menghakiminya dengan buruk. Eren sangat menderita. Tentu Eren menderita.

Dan laki-laki yang bernama Levi Ackerman ini benar-benar kurang ajar. Dia brengsek. Hanji membencinya. Levi mencampakkan Eren setelah hubungan mereka terbongkar, lalu dengan biadabnya ia pun sama seperti yang lain, memusuhi Eren, mengucilkannya. Andai kata Hanji bertemu dengan Eren sebelumnya, tentu ia akan menyayangi Eren, ia akan merawatnya. Hanji sangat menyesal ia belum bertemu dengan bocah itu.

Hanji menghapus air mata di pipinya.

Bicara soal Levi Ackerman, sekarang Hanji tahu maksud Erwin. Levi Ackerman adalah salah satu pasiennya yang datang dua hari lalu. Ia depresi. Entah mengapa. Ia tak mau dijenguk oleh siapapun. Bahkan selalu mengamuk kala bertemu dengan istrinya.

Hanji memutuskan menemui lelaki itu. Ia ingin tahu bagaimana perasaan Levi pada Eren.

"Kamar 112 ya?" Ucap Hanji.

Hampir sampai Hanji di kamar bernomor 112, terdengar suara-suara ribut dari sana. Hanji mempercepat langkahnya.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Hanji setelah sampai di kamar112. Para perawat keluar berhamburan seperti semut. Dua dari mereka terluka, satu di pipi kiri dan satu lagi di kepala.

"Maafkan kami, Dokter. Pasien mengamuk di dalam. Kami datang untuk menenangkannya, tetapi ia melempar vas bunga dan memukul kami." Ucap salah satu perawat.

"Mengapa sampai mengamuk? Bukankah ia baik-baik saja bila ditinggalkan seorang diri?"

"Istrinya datang kemari, Dokter. Ia diam-diam mendatanginya, lalu masuk ke dalam."

"Lalu sekarang istrinya dimana?"

"Saya di sini." Suara itu datang dari arah belakang Hanji.

Petra Ackerman terlihat seperti habis menangis, matanya bengkak, dan hidungnya merah. Ia terlihat sedikit kacau, rambutnya pun agak mencuat seperti tak disisir.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang tak boleh ada seorangpun yang datang menjenguknya?" Agaknya Hanji sedikit kesal, tapi ia memaklumi perasaan seorang istri yang merindukan suaminya.

"Maafkan aku, aku hanya ingin melihat suamiku." Isak tangis terdengar lagi dari bibir Petra. Ia menunduk, mengusap air matanya yang menetes.

Setelah Hanji menginstruksikan para perawat untuk menenangkan Levi, Hanji menghampiri Petra yang masih menunduk.

"Saya ingin berbicara dengan Anda. Anda punya waktu?"

"Tentu."

"Disini saja. Orang-orang takkan tertarik mendengarkan pembicaraan kita." Kata Hanji. Ia duduk di sebuah kursi taman tak jauh dari sana. Petra berjalan menghampiri, lalu duduk di sampingnya.

"Nah baiklah. Sekarang ceritakan padaku bagaimana pernikahan kalian."

Petra mengalihkan pandangannya ke sembarang arah, seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Mengapa Dokter menanyakan hal itu?"

"Hanya ingin tahu, karena Anda tetap nekat datang kemari meskipun sudah saya larang. Jadi saya berasumsi bahwa pernikahan Anda dengan Pak Levi ini harmonis."

Petra menunduk semakin dalam. Ia ragu, apakah ia harus mengatakan semuanya pada Dokter atau tidak. Tapi Petra tidak tahan menyimpannya sendirian. Ia butuh teman untuk mencurahkan isi hatinya.

"Sejujurnya pernikahan kami tidak seharmonis itu. Saya memang mencintainya, tetapi ia tidak mencintai saya. Bahkan sejak awal kami menikah." Petra menghela nafas panjang. "Dia gay."

"Apa?"

"Dia gay." Ulang Petra. "Penyuka sesama jenis."

"Bukan itu maksudku. Bukankah kalian–"

"Sudah saya katakan tadi, Dokter. Levi tidak mencintai saya. Sejak awal pernikahan, dia tak pernah mencintai saya, kami dinikahkan secara terpaksa hanya karena menjaga kehormatan Levi sebagai orang yang sangat penting. Ia bahkan tak pernah menyentuh saya sedikitpun. Kami seperti teman biasa. Tidak ada kata pernikahan saat kami sedang bersama. Ia hanya menganggapku istrinya saat kami sedang menghadiri acara. Itu cukup menyakitkan untuk saya, Dokter."

Hanji mengangguk paham. Kalau memang Levi adalah gay, tak heran ia memacari bocah bernama Eren itu. Tetapi yang jadi pertanyaan, bagaimana perasaan Levi terhadapnya? Mengapa Levi mencampakkan Eren begitu saja?

"Begitu rupanya. Saya mengerti, Bu Petra. Tapi apakah Anda tahu hubungan suami Anda dengan saudara Eren Jaeger?"

Mata Petra melebar. "Untuk apa Anda menanyakan dia?"

"Hanya ingin tahu."

" Anda seorang Dokter yang blak-blakan. Jadi mungkin tak ada gunanya saya berkelit. Ya, saya tahu hubungan mereka. Saya sering memergoki mereka sedang melakukan seks di rumah saya. Bahkan di ranjang saya dengan Levi. Saya maklum, mereka sama-sama gay. Tapi saya berhak merasa cemburu, suami saya memperlakukan Eren dengan kasih sayang yang tidak saya dapatkan darinya. Saya pun sangat tidak setuju saat Levi memberikan gaun putih untuk anak itu. Levi seperti ingin menikahinya. Apa kata orang nanti? Apalagi setelah semua itu hubungan mereka terbongkar, bisnis Levi mulai goyah akibatnya! Aku yang menyayangkan hal itu menyuruhnya untuk menjauh dari Eren, apalagi Eren terlihat sangat tersiksa dengan gossip itu. Kupikir jika mereka tidak berhubungan lagi semua akan baik-baik saja! Tapi ternyata…" Petra menutup seluruh wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. "Aku menyesal."

"Penyesalan memang datang terlambat…" sahut Hanji. "Lalu bagaimana ceritanya Anda bisa mengandung seorang anak? Bukankah Anda mengatakan Levi tak pernah menyentuh Anda?"

Petra tersenyum sumbang. "Dulu ia mabuk. Ia memimpikan sedang berhubungan dengan Eren. Aku tidak merasakan apapun saat kami melakukannya, karena ia hanya bergumam nama Eren saja. Tapi ternyata aku hamil walaupun itu merupakan ketidaksengajaan."

Hanji mengangguk. Rupanya Petra wanita yang tegar, tidak patah semangat. Ia pun pasti merasa sakit hati selama ini. Mana ada seorang istri yang rela diperlakukan seperti itu? Meskipun nyataya sang suami merupakan seorang gay.

"Baiklah, kulihat Anda terlalu banyak menangis. Anda pulanglah dulu, istirahat dan tenangkan pikiran Anda. Suami Anda akan baik-baik saja disini. Tidak usah khawatir."

Petra terdiam sejenak, lalu ia pun mengangguk. "Ya. Mungkin Dokter benar, saya sedikit lelah. Baiklah saya permisi pulang dulu, Dokter."

Petra membungkuk, lalu ia permisi.

Hanji memijit keningnya yang pening. Baiklah, ia akan mencoba berbicara pada Levi. Mungkin ini bisa ditanyai sekarang.

Sebenarnya kasus seperti ini tidak jarang. Kehilangan seseorang yang paling dicintai merupakan hal paling menyakitkan, terlebih jika kita sendiri yang menyebabkan itu terjadi. Seharusnya kita mendampinginya, mencintainya, merawatnya, memerhatikannya, bukan sebaliknya.

Hanji membuka pintu kamar nomor 112. Dilihatnya Levi sedang terduduk di ranjang. Hanji menghampirinya, lalu tersenyum kaku.

Levi tidak menyadari kehadiran Hanji. Matanya yang kosong memandang ke atas, mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Kantung matanya tebal sekali, mungkin Levi tidak tidur selama ia berada di sini. Dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki, penampilan Levi sangat amat berantakan.

"Selamat siang, Pak Levi."

Pandangan Levi berubah ganas. Ia terlihat marah ketenangannya diganggu.

"Siapa kau, wanita jadi-jadian!?"

Ia meraung dan berusaha memukul wajah Hanji yang terus-menerus tersenyum padanya. Tapi ia kalah cepat. Hanji melompat dan menangkap kedua tangan Levi.

"Ini saya, Hanji. Saya teman Anda! Saya dipihak Anda!" Kata Hanji. Wajah Levi sedikit berubah, kemarahannya sedikit mereda. "Dan saya ini teman Eren Jaeger!"

Levi membeku. Matanya bergerak-gerak memandangi Hanji dengan penasaran. Sebuah nama yang sangat berarti mengguncang jiwanya.

"Te… man… Er… ren?"

"Ya. Saya teman Eren. Kekasih Anda."

Tidak disangka, kata-kata Hanji tadi memicu sesuatu dalam diri Levi. Perlahan Levi menunduk, terisak, lalu menangis meraung-raung sambil memeluk kakinya seperti anak kecil.

"Eren… Eren…" Levi memanggilnya berulang-ulang. "Aku sudah membunuhnya. Aku membunuhnya."

Hanji menganga.

"Tidak. Anda tidak membunuhnya!"

"Aku membunuhnya. Aku meninggalkannya sendirian. Yang pantas mati itu aku, bukan kekasihku!" Levi mencakar tangan dan kakinya sendiri. Darah mengucur, tetapi Levi tidak merasakan sakit. Rasa sakitnya tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan rasa sakit kehilangan belahan jiwanya.

"Eren… Eren…"

"Levi! Hentikan! Dengarkan aku!" Hanji membuang tata kramanya pada pasien ini. Ia sudah sangat depresi, Hanji lelah berpura-pura berkata baku padanya.

"Kau tidak membunuhnya! Ia mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri. Jangan menyalahkanmu!"

Levi berteriak-teriak. Suaranya yang berat mengaum seperti singa yang marah, sangat menakutkan. Ia menjambak rambutnya sendiri sekuat tenaga. Sejumput rambut ia genggam di tangan.

"Levi!"

"Aku mencampakkan dia! Aku bersalah! Aku mendorongnya melakukan bunuh diri dengan meninggalkannya! Aku tak pantas hidup!"

"Kau bodoh, Levi! Kau tentu melihat video itu, bukan? Kau kira ia akan senang kau mati?"

"Aku tidak pantas hidup!"

"Yang berhak menentukan mati-hidup seseorang hanya Tuhan! Dan _Eren mengambil nyawanya sendiri demi kau_! Hargai pengorbanannya untukmu!"

Levi mulai mengerti dengan perlahan. Perlawanannya yang semula kuat, mulai melunak. Ia sekarang duduk termenung, menangis tanpa suara meski lelehan air matanya masih deras.

"Aku sangat mencintainya, Hanji. Aku mencintai dia. Sangat amat. Aku teramat cinta."

Hanji duduk di sampingnya. Ia membuka bungkus rokok yang ia sembunyikan di dalam jas. "Kau mau rokok?"

Levi melirik Hanji, lalu dengan sedikit ragu mengambil satu batang. Setelah menyulutnya dengan api, ia menyedotnya kuat-kuat.

"Mengapa kau meninggalkan Eren kalau kau memang mencintai dia?" Hanji membungkus kembali rokoknya dengan rapi. Sebenarnya itu bukan rokok miliknya, itu hanya rokok untuk pasien seperti Levi. Lagipula Hanji tidak merokok.

"Aku tidak bermaksud." Levi menghembuskan asap rokoknya tinggi-tinggi, isak tangisnya masih ada meski tak ada suaranya. "Aku tak bermaksud meninggalkannya. Aku hanya terlalu egois, aku ingin menyelamatkan perusahaanku agar kelak aku dapat menikahi dia. Aku begitu tolol mendengarkan perkataan Petra, dan hingga kini aku tak ingin bertemu dia. Tapi sebenarnya aku yang bajingan, aku bukan pria yang bisa mengerti dirinya. Aku gagal. Aku menyesal membuat dia seperti ini. Aku menyesal! Takkan ada yang sepertinya lagi. Takkan pernah ada sampai kapanpun!"

"Kau memang bersalah!" kata Hanji gemas sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Levi tepat di depan hidungnya. "Kau bersalah! Kau mencampakkan dia! Dia menderita tetapi kau tak ada dengannya! Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya dikucilkan seperti itu!? Kau biadab, Levi!"

Levi masih menangis. Isak kecilnya berubah menjadi lolongan panjang. Levi menjambak kembali rambutnya yang sudah berkurang banyak.

"Tapi kau pria paling beruntung di dunia…" Hanji menatap kedua bola mata Levi yang tajam. "Kau beruntung dicintai oleh lelaki bernama Eren Jaeger. Dia sesungguhnya bukan ingin mati karena menderita terkucilkan, bukankah ia sudah mendapat pekerjaan layak di kantor Erwin?

"Ia bunuh diri demi kau. Kau yang menyuruhnya menyingkir dari hadapanmu. Kau menyuruhnya untuk tidak menemuimu lagi bukan? Dan dia pasti berpikir dia mengganggu hidupmu, bahkan membuatmu menderita. Maka dari itu, _dengan cintanya yang kuat ia menenggelamkan dirinya di laut_. Ia bunuh diri demi kau, agar ia tak mengganggu hidupmu lagi, ia ingin kau bahagia, meski tanpa dirinya. Ia sangat memerhatikanmu. Dan karena itu aku sangat iri kepadamu."

Levi berhenti menangis. Betapa bodohnya, betapa gilanya dia menyia-nyiakan Eren selama ini. Begitu tololnya, kekasihnya datang menemuinya dengan sejuta harapan, lalu ia membunuh harapannya. Betapa kejamnya ia selama ini sampai tidak tahu bagaimana keadaan kekasihnya yang sebenarnya sangat ia rindukan.

Semua penyesalan tidak akan mengubah apapun. Sekuat apapun Levi mencoba, Eren takkan kembali. Levi hanya bisa temenung meratapi kebodohannya sendiri. Ia menunduk menghadap ke jendela yang memerlihatkan halaman rumah sakit yang dipenuhi bunga-bunga.

Eren suka bunga. Eren pun seperti bunga yang mekar dan indah. Begitu cantik, begitu manis, begitu lincahnya. Eren seperti bunga yang memanggil-manggil, berharap seseorang datang untuk mencium betapa harumnya ia, betapa indahnya ia. Eren yang begitu memesona, Eren yang begitu berwarna.

Dan Levi membunuhnya. Levi memetiknya dengan kejam saat Eren tengah merekah, tengah mekar. Eren yang malang, pada akhirnya menyerahkan seluruh hidupnya demi Levi yang tega. Eren begitu rela.

Hanji iba juga melihat Levi sekarang. Pandangannya kosong, poninya menutupi wajahnya yang tampan.

Memang depresi terhadap sesuatu ialah suatu ganjaran yang menyakitkan. Lebih menyakitkan dari yang lain. Ia kehilangan jiwanya, kehilangan hidupnya, kehilangan semangatnya. Hanya duduk terdiam bukanlah sesuatu yang dapat dibanggakan. Levi seorang bos perusahaan, lalu sekarang siapa yang menanggung semua itu?

Hanji tidak peduli. Ia beringsut dari tepi ranjang rumah sakit dan melangkah menuju pintu keluar. Tak lupa ia mengunci pintu kembali, mencegah Levi kabur dan membuat onar sekitar.

Dalam perjalanan kembali ke ruang kerjanya Hanji mengambil sebuah kesimpulan.

Cinta tidak pernah bisa disalahkan. Cinta tidak pernah salah, karena kita tak bisa memilih siapa yang akan kita cintai. Dan cinta sejati tak selamanya hidup. Ia bisa mati, ia bisa padam. Seperti lilin yang kita butuhkan saat gelap gulita, semakin lama kau pakai maka semakin cepat ia mati. Dan kau akan tetap menyalakannya kembali berulang-ulang disaat gelap. Tetapi ia tidak pernah mengeluh, dan tak pernah pamrih. Itu karena ia bangga telah membantu menyinari harimu, membuatmu dapat melihat hal-hal yang tak bisa kau lihat dalam kegelapan.

Dan seseorang yang tanpa alasan jelas menjauhi orang yang berbeda dengan kebanyakan orang lain merupakan suatu hal yang begitu buruk. Jika hanya karena ia berbeda, lantas ia patut dikucilkan dan dihina? Itu tidak benar. Malah, semakin berbeda, kau bisa semakin melihat apa yang menjadi daya tarikmu dan apa yang menjadi daya tariknya. Kita bisa saling mengetahui bagaimana kelebihannya yang kita tak punya, begitu pula sebaliknya. Dengan begitu, semua umat manusia bisa bersama-sama tanpa ada yang mencela. Apakah tidak terlalu kejam yang dialamin Eren Jaeger? Kita dapat sama-sama berpikir kritis mulai sekarang.

Hanji membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang miring. Masih banyak pasien yang harus ia jumpai.

Dan saat itu juga Hanji sadar tidak menemukan jam tangan di tangan kirinya. Ia mencari di saku bajunya. Tetapi nihil. Di atas kepala pun nihil. Mungkin tertinggal di ruangan Levi.

Jadi sekarang Hanji kembali ke kamar Levi. Ia tak ingin kehilangan jam tangan itu. Jam itu sangat berharga, tidak ada yang dapat menandinginya. Hanji tak ingin kehilangan benda itu.

Hanji merogoh kunci-kunci di saku jasnya. Lalu mencari kunci kamar bernomor 112.

"Ini dia." Gumamnya tak sabar kala mendapatkan kunci itu.

Kamar Levi berpintu dua. Satu pintu paling dalam ialah pintu dengan kaca tembus pandang, dan satu pintu yang terluar ialah pintu biasa pada umumnya. Kini Hanji telah membuka pintu yang pertama, dan akan membuka pintu kedua.

Hampir saja Hanji menancapkan kunci pada pintu itu sebelum ia melihat sesuatu yang aneh.

Seseorang –atau lebih tepatnya sesosok yang sedang duduk di pundak Levi. Ia telanjang, mengelus rambut Levi dengan sayang.

Tangan Hanji bergetar melihatnya.

Siapa itu!? Pekiknya dalam hati.

Sedetik kemudian sosok itu menengok ke arah Hanji. Matanya yang hijau kebiruan menyala-nyala, kulitnya pucat pasi. Dan darah berwarna merah mengalir dari mulutnya.

" _ **Selamanya. Kita akan bersama. Selamanya."**_ Ucap sosok itu.

Hanji melotot memandanginya dari luar pintu. Sosok itu menyeringai, ia masih mengelus rambut Levi dengan sayang. Sementara Levi sendiri seperti kehilangan kesadaran, membatu dengan bola mata ke atas.

" _ **Sekarang kita bersama. Bahagia selamanya."**_

Lalu Hanji tidak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

 **Tamat.**


End file.
